


A coven can be

by Sorceress_Supreme



Series: Paths of The Arcana [5]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Autistic apprentice, Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, Demon Apprentice, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Nadia, Werewolf Julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceress_Supreme/pseuds/Sorceress_Supreme
Summary: The new moon brings many things into our lives. From travel to love.





	A coven can be

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been working on this since September...it was not supposed to get this long.

  The new moon was out and that meant many things. It meant Asra was leaving for another trip, Julian was preparing for when the moon was full, while Nadia was waking up and Vittoria? She was in the garden witch lights guiding her path around the garden she and Asra got all their plants and herbs from. Tonight? Tonight was her ritual. Her time to offer herself to the roses she grew.

  The problem? Her vampire lover always was more…antsy? When she performed this ritual. Of course why wouldn’t she? It was a blood ritual. Vittoria knelt by her watering can a knife in her left hand as she inspected her right palm.

  “Ok…just like every month. Cut your palm, add the blood to the water and well water the roses. Oh and pray Nadia doesn’t just swoop down to take you in the gardens. I mean I’m not opposed but…” She trailed off looking at the stars.

  She was so entranced by them she didn’t hear him until he was right next to her steadying her hand. “Vita? Is all well?” Julian asked holding her to his chest. Vittoria sighed softly leaning into him.

  “Yeah got lost in thought. Guess it’s just nerves no matter how many times I perform this ritual.” Vittoria replied as Julian ran a hand in her hair, careful of her horns curling up from the sides of her head, she placed the blade of her knife to the old scar and dragged it across breaking the skin and flexed her hand causing the blood to well up. Before it could fall from her palm to the paver stone she knelt on she plunged it into the can of cold water.

  Julian took the knife and set it aside in her kit of gardening tools for now, rubbing Vittoria’s back until she removed her hand and stood with the blood infused watering can and well used it on her roses giving them her blood more easily than she would give it to Nadia.

  “Do you think she hates me?”

  The question came so softly that if it wasn’t for his sensitive hearing Julian swears he would have missed it. “No. She understands you don’t like the feeling of her fangs actually draining you. But? I will say the um…saliva actually lessens that part.” He says blushing recalling the last time Nadia fed from him or Asra.

  Vittoria sighed, “You’re probably right. I guess I could try? I mean…it’s not like I’m…wait. Are you saying…please tell me you three haven’t been having sex…ow...ow...” she trailed off as her cut throbbed in pain.

  “Let’s get that checked ok?” Julian asks taking her uninjured hand and leading her back inside the house they all share. Once inside he sat her down at the table in the dining room and got out the first aid kit to tend to the cut.

  Vittoria winced at the sting of the rubbing alcohol used to disinfect the cut and tried to not pale at the scent. Soon Julian covered the cut with a pad of gauze and wrapped it up, kissing her palm which made her smile.

  “What happened?”

  They both looked up to see Nadia and Asra watching them. “Just tending to the cut from her ritual is all. Have a nice sleep dear?” Julian said cleaning up the table. Asra went over to Vittoria and kissed her cheek while Nadia stretched and yawned her fangs glistening under the kitchen lights.

  “Nice as it could be for just…dropping dead asleep not even a day ago. I didn’t worry you all too much did I?” She asked taking Julian’s vacated seat by Vittoria.

  “After the shock wore off? Yeah we still worried. But it’s to be expected since you did spend the last 3 days before awake and refusing to feed due to your headache. Speaking of which? Is it doing any better? And are you hungry?” Asra said moving towards the fridge wondering if Ilya would be ok with them draining the blood from one of his steaks.

  Julian went over to the cupboard got out cups and mugs for coffee, tea or lemonade. Nadia pulled her girlfriend closer holding her in her arms and placing a kiss on one of her horns as the boys got to work making drinks.

  “You have to leave for your flight soon Asra. Don’t forget. And yes I could eat. I’m starving.” She said rubbing her hand on Vittoria’s shoulder watching as the sigils hidden in the weave of her sweater lit up as her hand passed over them.

  Vittoria was a half demon. Specifically she was half lunar demon and half witch. Her magic was more crafting and moon based as opposed to Asra whose magic was water based. However she did have an affinity for elemental and storm magic, just as Asra had one for divination.

  Julian? He was unique. A werewolf with a healing touch. He was working on being able to just remove the pain of injuries entirely without having to take them into his body. So far it was slow going but he had plenty of practice with Nadia’s headaches.

  As for Nadia herself? She was a vampire. But she was also a clairvoyant who had prophetic dreams. Theses dreams however were also a factor into her sleeplessness and headaches. When she refused to let the power come the headaches were worse. Allowing them however? She felt no pain beyond a slight pressure in her head that went as soon as it came.

  Vittoria smiled soft and sleepy as Julian helped Asra drain the blood from the steak for Nadia. She normally couldn’t stand the sight but in Nadia’s arms she felt more sleepy and content. This was a drawback however. Nadia could walk in the day yes but having awoken at night as any traditional vampire they had maybe a few hours before Vittoria would fully sleep. And seeing as it was already 1 am? They had maybe an hour or two before she would go to bed.

  Asra’s flight was at 4:40 am so he had to leave soon but for now he drained blood into a cup for Nadia sharing a look with Julian if they should add their blood as well. Julian was making tea for Vittoria, taking the tin of Sleepy Mint Tea down from a shelf and adding a pinch of it to the chamomile in the strainer ball.

  Nadia kissed Vittoria on the cheek softly causing her to blush and make the dark blue star marks that littered her face and shoulders stand out more. “You two don’t have to add your blood. What’s in the cup now is enough.” She said smiling as Vittoria leaned into her more.

  “Ok and Vitty? You still partially awake?” Asra asked putting away the meat and washing his hands before he brought the cup to Nadia.

  “Yeah…Just tired out. I haven’t been sleeping well. It’s probably stress or something. Oh wait every fucking planet’s in retrograde. Which? GREAT for the shop with people who freak out over this. Bad for us personally to a degree.” Vittoria replied her eyes heavy the blood red sclera standing out more against the bags under her eyes.

  Julian grabbed the black mug with the lunar cycles on it before pouring the tea from the pot for Vittoria. “Moya lunnyy svet? Tea’s almost ready. Hopefully it will help you sleep.” Julian said grabbing another mug of a different tea for Asra and handing it off to him before getting his coffee and taking Vittoria’s tea to her.

  Vittoria took the mug holding it close and breathing in the scent of chamomile and Sleepy Mint. “If this doesn’t work? I swear I will raise hell for a decent night of sleep.” She muttered before blowing on the tea and taking a sip. She felt a hand brush against her forehead tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear, looking up she saw Asra smiling at her from across the table.

  “You’ll worry yourself sick Vitty. Just relax. That’s all you have to do.” He said softly sitting back down in his chair. He knew if Vitty couldn’t sleep on her own Nadi could always attempt to compel her to but there was a risk compulsion wouldn’t work on a half demon.

  Nadia drank deeply from her cup careful to keep any blood from spilling onto her robe or Vittoria’s sweater. She could smell Vittoria’s blood through the bandage on her hand even through the smell of antiseptic. That sweet and tangy o+ blood. However she also recalled that according to Asra the last time Vittoria had blood drawn she’d nearly passed out. The news had worried them all when the pair had returned home.

  Now? Now Nadia had basically not eaten for about 4 days and was ravenous. The cupful of blood was helping take the edge off but she needed to feed. And soon. If she’d heard correctly Julian had been talking to Vittoria about how it wasn’t that bad when she fed on him or Asra. She smiled into her cup recalling how she heard Vittoria’s pulse pick up at the implications that Nadia had fed on their boyfriends during sex.

  Julian sat by Asra and watched Vittoria closely, knowing when she had trouble sleeping it meant she was coming down with something or had been working too hard and too late into the night. And with Nadia starving for now close to 4 days? There was a risk. But he knew Nadia would never hurt any of them on purpose to sate her hunger.

  “ _Unlike him._ ” Julian shook his head ignoring the old memories. Ignoring stitching up Vittoria’s back her throat bleeding just as bad, ignoring clutching his own throat after being nearly drained so deeply he couldn’t change into a wolf.

  Asra had been so angry when he came home to find Vittoria in the hospital battling for her life after losing so much blood. Asra of course wanted to destroy the vampire who hurt her, rare was it that he would be this angry, but thankfully they calmed him down. That is until Asra and Nadia found Julian bleeding out unable to change with the full moon to heal his injuries while he was a wolf.

  The scars on Vittoria’s back were a constant reminder to her of the pain vampires can cause. But she knew Nadia wouldn’t hurt her. Ever. Outside of asking for it during sex but she wasn’t a masochist like Julian so it never came up. But now? Now as she drank her tea she considered, “ _What would it be like? Would…would I actually like it?_ ” the very thought of Nadia biting and feeding from her during sex made her blush as red as her eyes.

  With a yawn she set down her half full mug of tea, placing a hand on her lower back where her scars were, she finally felt sleepier as she put her arms on the tabletop to pillow her head mindful of her horns.

  Nadia rubbed Vittoria’s back in small circles. “Shall I carry you up to bed my dear girl?” She asked softly her hand still moving but now tracing small patterns over the back of Vittoria’s neck.

  Vittoria made a soft sleepy noise of agreement before she raised her head and looked over at her boyfriends, “Hey Asra? You’ll call when you land right? And…Jules…you’re home still tomorrow right? Or did you have a shift at the hospital?” She asked her voice thick with sleep.

  Asra got up and went to Vittoria’s side and kissed her softly. “Of course I’ll call. But for now you need to sleep. And yes I know to look for and bring back any new crystals or stones for you my moon.”

  Julian smiled into his mug. “And yes moya lunnyy svet I’m home tomorrow still. Now sleep Vita.”

  With that Vittoria finally succumbed to the dark comfort of sleep. Nadia set her cup down and picked Vittoria up into her arms carrying her as if she was a bride. “I’ll take her to our bed and get her settled.”

  Asra and Julian watched as Nadia left with Vittoria before turning to one another. Julian got up and went over to Asra and held him close in a hug. Asra wrapped his arms around Julian’s waist his head cradled against the taller man’s chest breathing in the scent of coffee, ink and roses. Asra felt Julian kiss the top of his head and raised his own to kiss him. Biting Julian’s lower lip hard enough to make him blush almost as red as his hair.

  Julian moaned softly as Asra started to kiss and bite at his neck making sure to leave a nice bruise since Julian would be home. “Aaahh….Asra…Don’t start something you can’t finish.”

  Asra stopped grinning wickedly up at Julian, “Oh Ilya do you doubt me?”

  Julian laughed “Normally? No. But you have to leave in about 10 minutes if you want to get to the airport on time for your flight.” He kissed Asra again lifting him up and felt the smaller man wrap his legs around his waist.

  “You make a good point. So let me stay in your arms a little longer Ilya. Let me be the selfish one for a bit.”

  A soft smile played on Julian’s lips as he stood with the table at his back holding Asra who rested his head on his shoulder. Julian buried his nose into Asra’s hair the scent of Moroccan oil let him know he might have used Vittoria’s shampoo instead of his own.

  Nadia changed Vittoria into her pajamas before tucking her into the large bed they all shared smiling softly as her love slept, her breathing deep and even and smelling faintly of mint. “Oh how I’d love to take you my sweet. But that must wait for the morning. Though from the sounds of it…Asra and Julian are enjoying themselves. Perhaps the doctor will indulge me once our beloved magician is gone?” She said kissing Vittoria softly before getting up and leaving to check on the men and to say goodbye to Asra.

  Asra was at the front door when Nadia came down and walked over looping her arms around him tightly. “I’ll call when I land Nadi I promise.” He said guessing at what she was going to ask of him one last time.

  “Very good. But mainly I wanted to ask you to call when you get to the airport also. Just so we can sleep easier my love.” She said before kissing him deeply causing him to blush nearly as red as Julian’s hair.

  “Got it. I will Nadi.”

  Nadia smiled and nibbled softly at his neck not leaving any marks. “Thank you Asra. Have a safe trip.”

  “Be safe Asra.” Julian said hugging both of them.

  Asra laughed and hugged them back. “I will. I promise I’ll be safe. And you take care of yourself Nadi. I don’t want to have Vitty or Ilya call cause you fainted after not eating for nearly a week again.”

  “I promise Asra you will receive no such call.” Nadia said pulling back and into Julian’s arms.

  “Well then I’m off. Bye.” Asra said heading out the door to calls of love and safe travels.

  Once he was gone and the door safely locked? Nadia turned to Julian and smirked seeing the bruise Asra left on his neck. “Do you want my help dear? Or will you wait until the morning so we can both ravish Vittoria?” she asked a hand in his hair tugging lightly but still enough to have him blush and moan.

  “If...I may be honest? Between yours and Asra’s teasing I may need a bit of help…But I also do not want to risk waking Vita. She needs her rest.’ Julian moaned as the hand in his hair gripped tighter and a set of fangs found the mark and worked on making it a darker shade of purple, ‘Aaaahhh…but you’re so hungry moya koroleva. I’d hate to make you…aaaa…wait longer…”

  Nadia smirked her other hand on Julian’s waist, “If you’re good and quiet my love we can have one another in the living room. Vittoria’s hearing is good but not on our level. Can you be good for me Ilya?” she asked tugging his hair more.

  “Da…I…I can moya koroleva.” He replied breathlessly staring down at her with heavy eyes, biting on the corner of his mouth. How he wanted to just get down on his knees and please her. But that would come when she requested it of him.

  Nadia smiled softly kissing the bruise on his neck lightly, which thankfully his healing hadn’t caused it to fade yet, and loosened her grip on his hair. “Colors and safe word my dear?” She asked running her hands along his arms lightly to calm him, she could hear his heart beating faster and she wound him up and needed him a touch calmer or she was likely to break all trust and feed.

  Julian swallowed, shutting his eyes and breathing trying to calm his heart, “Colors are Emerald, Topaz and Ruby. And the safe word is…’ He trailed off head cocked to the side like he was hearing something, ‘Sorry…um safe word’s Volcra.”

  “It’s fine dear. Just let me know if you start hearing dog whistles again. We’ll stop if you do.” Nadia said leading him to the living room gently knowing that they did have to be quiet in case of Vittoria waking up or any night owl neighbors.

  Once there Nadia sat down in one of the arm chairs legs crossed over one another and smirking at Julian, “On your knees my dear doctor. And remember? No speaking unless I ask. Understood?”

  Julian nodded and placed his glasses on the side table by Nadia before getting on his knees and waiting for her next order, his heart was thankfully calmer but he knew soon it’d be beating erratically again from whatever she did to him.

  A part of Nadia wanted to just feed from him but she also wanted to care for Julian first, she was also growing wetter under her robe and knew he could smell her, the thought of having him eat her out was highly appealing.

  “Come forward Ilya.”

  He moved forward shuffling on his knees before stopping a little bit in front of her so she could move her legs comfortably. He kept his head down and felt if his ears were out they’d be flat against his hair. He felt her press down on his shoulders with her foot and lowered himself to the ground his cheek almost to the carpet.

  “Very good. If we were not short on time I would leave you like this. Or perhaps get a toy for you and then keep you like this until I thought you earned a reward. But…you kept watch over me while I slept and kept me from harm.’ She moved her foot from his shoulder but he didn’t rise up, ‘So I’ll let you please me first before I give you what you want. Is that alright with you? And you can speak to answer.”

  “Yes it is alright with me moya koroleva.”

  Nadia smiled and moved her legs so they were apart and he had access to her, “Before you start? Color?”

  “Emerald.”

  “Ok then you may start my love and once I finish then I will help you and drink at least part of my fill.” Nadia said before a moan escaped as she felt her legs lifted up onto Julian’s shoulders as he got to work.

  He nipped at her thighs before placing his mouth to her center and tasting her. Oh the moans he drew out of her only made him work more to please her, the praise of “Good boy Ilya. So very good for me.” Only drove him onwards his face red as his hair as he toyed with her clit nipping and scraping at it with his fangs. Moaning when she dug her heels into his back and her nails into his scalp.

  Nadia was panting and moaning as Julian brought her further and further to the edge of her climax. She was so very close when she felt him start to add those long dexterous fingers of his to the mix. She was so wet she took two of them easily, moaning as he found that spot in her that made her see stars.

  Julian smirked softly into the side of Nadia’s thigh as he came up for air quickly, licking his lips and nuzzling against her thigh like a content dog. A comparison under normal circumstances he’d hate but right now? Right now all that mattered was pleasing Nadia before letting her feed to hopefully keep her from draining too much from him.

  “Did I say you could take a break?” Nadia asked panting her face red as her eyes bearing down on Julian making him turn red all the way to the tips of his ears. She tugged sharply on his hair a soft low moan coming from him. “Hm I wonder if that is worth punishment? Though you have been keeping you moans down so they can’t be heard upstairs my dear Ilya.’ She pulled him up to her and kissed him deeply dragging her nails down his back through his shirt, ‘Hurry and make me come Ilya and I’ll let you come as well.”

  With that Julian went and redoubled his efforts to make her come. He managed to get three fingers crooking into her and that spot making Nadia bite down on her fist to keep from moaning too loud as he worked. He sucked on her clit as he drove his fingers into her finally bringing her to climax his fingers sticky with her come.

  Panting Nadia looked down at him a smile on her face, “Very good Ilya. Now? Color and do you want me to hurt you a little beyond a few scratches?” She asked carding a hand in his hair.

  “E….emerald…and…to…paz…”

  Nadia paused it was rare for Julian to offer two colors to any of them so she pulled him up into her arms and rested his head on her shoulder. “What is it Ilya? What do you need me to do for you?”

  Julian shut his eyes and pressed his nose into her neck breathing in the scent of jasmine. He felt her hand in his hair soft and gentle as he gathered his thoughts trying to not fall too deep before the end. “I’m tired my dear. I want to please you but I’m growing tired.”

  Nadia smiled and kissed his cheek, “Can you come for me at least? Ilya can you? Or should we stop and get cleaned up?”

  He considered her words, part of him wanted to rest but another wanted to get off and let her feed. “I can…but you still need to eat.” He was silenced with a soft kiss pressed to his lips.

  “Forget about me feeding for a moment. This is about you. I need you to be honest with me, because if you need to stop until tomorrow I can get the bath going now.” Nadia said picking up his right hand and licked his fingers that had been inside her cleaning them and making him blush.

  “I can. I promise. Aaahh…moya koroleva…Please.” Julian cut off on a moan as Nadia slipped a hand into his pants, take his cock out and started to jerk him off, he stretched his legs out to try and give her a bit more room to work with.

  Nadia smiled softly to herself as she worked to get Julian off using his own pre-cum to help even though she knew his body would heal any possible chaffing if she’d done this with her hand dry.

  “So good for me Ilya. But try to be a little quieter. We know Vitty is sleeping but she could wake and hear you. Or? Is it possible you want that?’ She smirks as he bites back a moan, ‘Oh? Do you want her to come down here? Wrapped in a blanket like some innocent damsel to see her lover being thoroughly debauched by a vampire? The great werewolf Ilya Devorak reduced to a hound in heat?”

  Julian raised his left hand to his mouth and bit down tasting a bit of blood to keep from moaning loud enough for Vittoria to hear him. But oh the picture Nadia was painting for him. Vittoria staring in shock as Julian succumbed to Nadia’s torment. Her coming over and joining in, those small fangs of hers biting and doing her level best to mark him.

  Nadia looked at where the mark on his neck HAD been with a small pout. “Seems the pretty little mark Asra and I left is gone now. Shall I mark you again? Shall I use my fangs to see if you’ll scar Ilya? A permanent mark to show your fellow shifters who you truly belong to?” She said smirking, twisting her wrist on the up stroke making Julian moan even more.

  God it was all becoming too much for him. But he wouldn’t come until she gave him permission. He could taste blood in his mouth from biting down on his hand and knew the scent was probably making Nadia hungrier and more “playful” with him.

  “Are you close my sweet pet? Are you close to coming for me?”

  Carefully Julian took his hand from his mouth and Nadia saw the blood, “Oh Ilya…’ She licked at his bloodied hand gently her saliva elevating his pleasure, ‘There all clean. Now can you answer my question? It’s ok if you just nod you head.” Nadia said slowing her hand down to an almost leisurely pace.

  Julian swallowed and nodded his head, he groaned softly as Nadia’s hand sped up again and heard her say softly too him, “Come when you’re ready my dear sweet Ilya. Come for me like the good boy you are.” That did him in and soon he was coming, spilling himself over Nadia’s hand while biting back a moan. He felt some of his come hit his shirt and didn’t care he could wash it in the morning for now? Now he could rest.

  Nadia smiled and lifted her hand tasting Julian before offering to him. “One last task my dear. Clean my hand up?” She sighed softly as she felt his tongue lick his seed off her like he was trying to keep ice cream from melting.

  “Once that’s done? I’ll get the bath ready for us and clean up the kitchen while you rest. You were so very good for me. Such a good boy.” Nadia kissed his forehead and Julian whined softly at the praise. She changed her grip on him and stood holding him easily with her strength and carried him.

  Julian rested his head fully on her shoulder looping his left arm behind her neck, “Nadia…when you go…back down? My glasses please?” He asked softly his voice thick with sleep and ache from holding back his moans so much.

  “Of course I’ll bring them up along with something for you to drink after I get you in the tub.” She replied already planning to have more than a small taste of his blood. “ _Just enough Nadia. Do not drain him too much he’s already so tired. And tomorrow you can have him again if he wants and if she is willing? Vittoria as well._ ”

  Once in the bathroom Nadia set Julian down on the floor so she could get the tub filled with hot water and the bath salts from his home in Nevinon. While the tub filled she went over to him and helped him undress, peppering his face and shoulders with soft kisses, smiling as he found strength past his sleepy haze to return them.

  Julian walked to the bath and got in with some help from Nadia and sank into as much water as he could while the tub filled. He sighed contently as the hot water enveloped him. “Are you…oh wait you said you’d get the cups. Sorry guess I’m more tired now doll face.” Julian said half to himself.

  “Any other would probably get their throat torn out for calling me “doll face”, though you don’t mean it to insult.” Nadia said kissing his cheek and readjusting her robe a bit, “I’ll be right back.”

  With that she left the bathroom and went to get the cups from earlier dealt with and get Julian his glasses as well as a bottle of water. On her way back up she quickly peeked into the bedroom to check on Vittoria who thankfully was still sleeping. “Tomorrow Nadia. Julian needs you now.” She reminded herself and headed back to the bathroom.

  Julian turned the water off once the tub was full and stretched out glad they had gotten a bathtub large enough for him to stretch out and be covered up to his shoulders at least. He knew Vittoria loved it for its look. An old fashioned cast iron claw foot tub. “I feel like I’m in a romance novel with it! AND I can take bubble baths up to my NECK! HAHAHA!” That was her response when she and Julian had tried it out in the store her pressed against his chest her horns, marks and eyes hidden under a carefully constructed glamour spell.

  With a yawn he shifted so he could wet his hair down knowing his curls would probably be a frizzy mess but not caring at the moment. He listened and heard Brundle sleeping in her dog bed, Faust in her tank, Chandra and Malak on their perches. Vittoria was sound asleep her breathing a bit labored which worried him. He heard Nadia open the door and turned his good eye to her.

  “Hey beautiful. Water’s still nice and hot if you want to join me?”

  Nadia smiled and shut the door before placing the glasses on the counter, removing her robe and bringing the bottle of cold water into the tub with her. “Drink Jewel. I can hear how parched you are.” She said offering the bottle after she opened it.

  Julian took it and drank deeply pulling Nadia close so her back was to his chest. He stopped drinking when he felt her turn so she was facing him, those beautiful ruby red eyes staring into his own silvery gray, “Is something wrong? Nadia? Did…” he bit his lip praying he didn’t do something wrong.

  “You’re fine my love. I promise. I just wanted to look at you.” She says picking up his right hand and tracing the veins. She was starving. Gods she was so damn hungry.

  “Drink. Nadia you need to feed. I’m saying this as your friend, lover and as a doctor. You need to eat something. So drink.”

  The offer was stern and sincere. She kissed him softly over one the veins on the underside of his forearm…and bit down. She took from him. She drained him of at least a pint of blood before she stopped. He was hunched forward his head on her shoulder as she licked the wound so it would heal faster. After that she held him in her arms.

  “Julian? Dear? Oh please tell me I didn’t take too much…” She was a bit frantic worried she may have taken more than she estimated. She felt him stir and turn his head to her.

  “Sorry love…got a little woozy. You took enough. Remind me…I have to eat something once I get dried off and…and we wrap my arm up ok? Nadi?”

  She nodded and kissed his head holding him close as the wound on his arm slowly healed. It would be gone by the time they got out but the process of bandaging it helped calm them both down after these things. Especially nights Nadia took from both him and Asra in the middle of sex. It sometimes wrecked Julian more making it harder for him to come back to himself. So the process of tending to his and Asra’s wounds helped.

  So for now she took care of him, washing his hair and back, peppering kisses all over his face and just holding him close to her. Nadia would take care of Julian until he felt better. Oh how she loved to spoil him. All three of them really. She loved the looks on their faces from blushing with some embarrassment to those shy smiles or full blown grins.

  Julian relaxed thanks to both the bath and Nadia caring for him. In the past…before they all came together…he was not so lucky. No his form of aftercare then was to be home and cuddle his dog Brundle. Now however? Now he had three people who loved him. Asra his beloved magician, Nadia his vampire queen and Vittoria his moonlight filled half demon that was the glue that kept them together.

  What had started as her and Asra dancing around their feelings for years turned to late nights staying up with Vittoria when Asra was away and she’d wandered into the bar he liked going to on his days off, finally to her helping Nadia come out of the shadows of her past relationship and find happiness again.

  “What are you thinking about my love?”

  Nadia’s voice pulled him from his thoughts and he kissed her softly, smiling when he pulled away. “You, Asra and Vittoria. How we came together as a relationship and as friends.” He held her close to him kissing her temple. “Remembering how we all started off with Vittoria bringing us together in the most odd of ways. From her and myself at the Rowdy Raven, to you at the stables taking her riding and all the way to Asra taking her to his little place in the desert before finally converging in your house that fateful night.”

  Nadia smiled remembering that night. “How shy she was? Asking if we loved her as much as she loved us all. Oh how far that blush of hers got. I swear her horns were starting to turn burgundy. We told her we loved her and we’d try to make it work. A human magician, a werewolf, a vampire and a half demon.’ She sighed soft and dreamy recalling how Vittoria nearly burst into tears when she heard they would always love her, ‘And then eventually we chose to build this place together.”

  Julian nodded, “I remember. We wanted it big enough for us and possibly any guests or…well…maybe kids if we ever wanted them. But mainly I think Vittoria and Asra wanted a place big enough they could spread out on a bed and not get tangled in one another’s limbs.” Nadia laughed at that before shivering. “Time to get out Nadi?”

  “Yes I have a feeling we’ve stayed in long enough to get pruney. And I want to see if Asra texted. Do you still feel woozy?” She asked pulling the plug on the tub and getting out, wrapping herself in a towel and helping Julian out before wrapping him up as well.

  “I don’t feel as bad as I did earlier but I still should probably eat at least a piece of fruit…maybe some figs.” Julian said grinning a bit as he put on his glasses before he started to dry his hair and help Nadia with her own.

  “You and your figs. Though I do think we still have a bag of grapes…assuming Vittoria didn’t turn them into sangria fodder?” She asked turning to Julian who put his glasses on to look at her fully.

  “She didn’t. She turned them into fruit salad. Along with the nectarines, peaches and plums I think. Maybe cherries and oranges too. She…well she wanted you to have something light if you were too weak to eat most foods and only drink blood.”

  The reply stunned Nadia for a moment, “I see…I really worried you all didn’t I?” She asked as Julian braided her hair for her. Arms wrapped around her and she turned her head to kiss him softly. “I’m sorry I worried you all so much. I will try to not do so in the future.”

  “That’s all any of us can ask of you.” Julian says returning her kiss and finishing tying off the braid with a hair tie he found. “I’ll meet you in bed Nadia.”

  Before he could leave Nadia gently took his right arm where she’d bitten him and inspected it. “No mark and the blood came off in the bath. Do you still want me to wrap it for you?” She asked softly before pressing a small kiss to where she’d bitten him.

  “It’d be a waste of bandages. But thank you darling.” He replied before kissing her cheek and leaving to grab a quick bite in the kitchen before heading to the bedroom to change into his pajamas and sleep holding either Nadia or Vittoria close.

  Nadia turned the lights off as she left the bathroom and went across the hall to the bedroom they shared, opening the door carefully she slipped inside shutting it quietly before putting her towel in the hamper and put on fresh undergarments before putting on another one of her sleeping robes and getting into bed.

  Vittoria had seemed to claim the entire middle of the bed without anyone else in there save for Julian’s dog Brundle sleeping in the corner of the room. Nadia smiled softly and pulled her close. Half of her face was obscured by a black satin sleeping mask that said “Leave Me Alone”, with a tissue tucked behind it over her eyes “In case my eyes water in my sleep. I hate the feeling of wet fabric over my eyes.” Is what Vittoria said when she’d asked her about it.

  Nadia feels her roll over into her arms tucking her head into Nadia’s chest. Kissing the top of her head Nadia settles into the covers and checks her phone with one hand for any messages from Asra. There was a simple “Made it to the airport safely! =^_^=” She smiled at that.

  Julian made his way back up to the bedroom munching on some apple slices as he went. “ _Nadia is still hungry. But for now at least she’s sated. Now I have to wonder if Vita is having another one of her fatigue episodes. It’s sort of ironic. She’s great in power but weak in body and health. Almost like a balance. She’s half demon which accounts for the boost in her abilities but her human side is too weak to handle the strain of being part demon. There’s got to be a way to make it easier for her. Maybe Valdemar would know? They’re a demon too but…who knows if they would have any way to help her._ ” He thought to himself as he finished his snack and slipped into the bedroom and quickly discarded the towel into the hamper and changed into pajamas and boxers.

  Vittoria stirred as the bed dipped once more and another pair of arms was wrapped around her. She could hear the soft words spoken above her head and felt a hand on the back of her neck as if checking for a fever. She could smell them on each other. But she relaxed settling once more into sleep.

  Julian bit his lip a worried look on his face when he’d laid his hand on Vittoria’s neck. “She’s not feverish at least Nadia…and…I’m worrying too much.” He said softly as he moved his hand away.

  “You are but after what happened with me? It’s only understandable for you to worry. And before you turn your worry to Asra he texted that he made it to the airport safely.” Nadia says reassuringly laying a hand on Julian’s arm.

  Vittoria rolled over into Julian’s embrace, mindful in sleep of her horns so they don’t tear open the pillow or gorge someone in her sleep. She felt two kisses placed on her head and horns before her loves fell asleep their breathing deep and even.

  Morning came and with it Nadia’s plan. Oh it was simple enough. Wake Vittoria up with a kiss, though less on her mouth and more…intimate. But first? She had to wait for Julian to leave to take Brundle out on her walk. Then she could have Vittoria all to herself.

  Julian had a feeling Nadia was planning something with Vittoria so he made sure to give Brundle a good, long walk. He was still a bit out of it from last night but that could just be a combination of worry from the last couple days mixed with last night’s romp in the living room.

  Nadia slipped under the covers to where Vittoria was currently laying in the bed, thankfully on her back. She moved the black shorts down and off Vittoria’s legs when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist. “Heh caught me already my dear?” she says as the blankets are pulled aside by Vittoria.

  “Mmm…I was dreaming. Though this is much better. I was hoping you’d have woken me last night you know. But…I guess you wanted Jules all to yourself.” Vittoria says with a pout, eyes still covered by her eye mask, which drops away when she feels Nadia part her legs to kiss her thigh.

  “I’m sorry dear sweet Vittoria. But you needed to rest and I needed to feed. Though…’ Nadia paused a hand at the waist of Vittoria’s lace topped panties, ‘If you want I could do to you want Julian did for me? I was already planning on waking you like that but now? Mmm…now I think we could discuss something?”

  Vittoria moaned as Nadia bit into the meat of her left thigh leaving bruising hickeys in her wake. She hugged Nadia close when the older woman had finally made her way up from removing her panties and tank top while leaving biting kisses up from her thighs to her collar bone.

  Nadia smiled glad the mask acted as a blindfold as she kissed Vittoria, one hand on her lover’s breast teasing the nipple of her left breast making the smaller woman moan into the kiss. Nadia turned on her side so now she was holding Vittoria to her, softly kissing the exposed parts of her face.

  “My sweet demon, do you want me to feed from you while we have sex? Or do you just want me to ravish you and then have my fill of your blood?”

  Vittoria opened and shut her mouth when Nadia asked her question. She tucked her head into Nadia’s chest as best she could while she considered the words, a hand on her thigh helped ease some of the tension she felt, “I…I want you to. But not a lot ok? Not…not a lot.”

  Nadia gently took the eye mask off and kissed Vittoria.

  “My dear you’re hesitating and nervous. I’d feel better about drinking from you if it didn’t make you so stressed.’ Nadia paused shifting their positions again so Vittoria was lying on top of her and she could hold her close. ‘So I ask again. Do you want me to drink from you when we have sex or no?”

  “I do. I do want you to feed on me.”

  Smiling Nadia kisses her lover deeply, “Very well. Lay back down then my beloved demon. And let me know if it’s too much.”

  Vittoria nods and rolls off of Nadia lying back on the bed stretching her arms up and arching her back a little cracking it. Slowly she parts her legs as Nadia nips and bites her way back down from Vittoria’s neck to her thighs. Moaning the whole time Vittoria’s hands cling to the sheets as Nadia scrapes a fang over her clit teasingly.

  “Color my love? Or is there another method you want to use?” Nadia inquired before kissing an earlier hickey on her lover’s thigh right over one of her stretch marks. She pauses waiting for Vittoria to respond wondering if she’s having second thoughts or if she’s fallen back asleep. “Vittoria? Love?”

  “Em..emerald. Just…sorry. Kinda…overwhelmed?” Vittoria says her pale face a blotchy red from embarrassment and pleasure. “Nadia? I…did I mess up? Oh god I messed up. I’m sorry! I just…”

  Nadia pulls herself up to kiss Vittoria softly. “Sweetheart its ok. You didn’t mess up. I promise you’re doing wonderful. You don’t have to apologize my dear, you’re safe and fine.” She says her forehead pressed to her lover’s gently.

  Vittoria blushed more making the stars on her skin stand out even more. She was weak to Nadia’s gentle praise and reassurance. She soaked it up like a sponge even when she felt it was all lies to make her feel like she wasn’t some inhuman monster left in the canals of Vesuvia to die as an infant.

  Nadia slipped a hand between Vittoria’s legs lightly brushing her fingers past her clit causing her to moan, “Are you ready to start again my love? You must be aching for me by now.”

  “Yes…Emerald. Please…Nadia please.”

  With a quick kiss Nadia goes back to her pervious spot between her lover’s thighs and licks her from her core to her clit making the half demon moan and grip at the sheets once more her nails more akin to claws and sure to leave tears in the material.

  And oh how Vittoria sings for Nadia as she works, slipping one long elegant finger into her as she sucks on her clit drawing even sweeter sounds from the woman above her. Eventually Nadia takes a risk and slowly adds a second finger making sure to watch Vittoria’s face for any sign of discomfort.

  “Nnng….Nadia…it…it hurts a bit.”

  That makes her pause her fingers stilled, “Vi? Is it ok if I bite you now? The bite may help lessen the pain? Or I can find one of those potions you and Asra brewed?” Nadia asks a hand rubbing soothingly on Vittoria’s thigh.

  Vittoria placed a hand in Nadia’s purple hair claws digging a little, “Its fine. Nadia please…Don’t treat me like glass like I’m fully human.” She begs knowing it’s in vain, none of her loves would ever hurt her or one another on purpose during sex unless it was negotiated.

  Nadia smirks before nuzzling Vittoria’s thigh, “I take it you won’t mind me having a bite then? You must relax though. So tense when you wake even when I do my best to help you relax. Shall I compel you to relax me pet?” She smiles showing her fangs as her lover tries to relax more.

  “I know you have a hard time of it my sweet demon, so strong and brave yet you fell prey to me so easily. Now relax it’ll help make this all easier for you my dear.” With that Nadia bit into the flesh of Vittoria’s inner thigh causing her to moan and dig her claws into Nadia’s scalp and tear at the sheets leaving holes.

  Nadia quickly licked the bite mark letting her salvia do its job to lessen the pain of the bite and heighten the pleasure of it. Vittoria’s body relaxed under Nadia’s hands finally letting her slip both her fingers up to the second knuckle as she went back to lapping at Vittoria’s clit.

  “I…aaaaaahhhh….Nadia….M’close….oh…”

  Quickly redoubling her efforts Nadia dug her free hand into Vittoria’s hip leaving small marks from her nails as she worked to finally get her to climax. She didn’t have to wait long as with a final moan Vittoria came clenching tight around Nadia’s fingers.

  Once she freed her fingers Nadia pulled herself up and placed them into Vittoria’s mouth. “Now clean them off my love. That’s a good girl. So good for me. After this we can either play more or I can feed and we get cleaned up.”

  Vittoria moaned softly around the fingers in her mouth, unclenching her right hand from the tore sheets her left having fallen over her stomach from Nadia’s hair. As soon as she’d cleaned Nadia’s fingers she pulls herself up on her elbows to look at her beloved vampire.

  “Do you want me to eat you out Nadia? I could…’ Vittoria cut off her stomach growling, ‘I…guess we should eat...” She finishes blushing even more as Nadia smiles pulling her into her arms.

  “I agree. But first I should clean you up. Julian will be home soon and he’s worried about you.’ Nadia pauses watching Vittoria’s throat all while licking her lips for a trace of blood from biting her lover’s thigh with not much luck, ‘And well…MMH!”

  Vittoria cut Nadia off kissing her deeply and pinching one of her nipples with the tips of two of her claws making the taller woman moan into the kiss. She then moved her hand from Nadia’s breast down to between her legs determined to get her to cum as well. She made her lover moan as she teased her pressing her thumb to her clit and rubbing it while one of her fingers slipped inside her gently moving so as to not harm her with her claws.

  “Two…mm can play this game Vitty.” With that Nadia pulled Vittoria’s head back by her hair making her arch her back and moan softly before she too started to pleasure Vittoria with her fingers. “So eager to try and surprise me dear. Mmmm and doing so well.”

  Moaning Vittoria kept working her hand pushing two fingers into Nadia’s core searching for that spot that made her go wild. It was hard to focus though with Nadia doing the same to her, with Vittoria more relaxed from her earlier orgasm it was easy for her girlfriend to slip two fingers into her fully.

  Nadia brought her mouth to Vittoria’s neck, nibbling and kissing at the tender flesh of her throat, she didn’t miss the door opening and Julian standing there debating if he should join them or let them have their fun. She knew Vittoria hadn’t noticed him yet and that added another layer of thrill to the idea of Julian just watching.

 Julian smiled to himself watching from the doorway as his girlfriends continued on. “Room for one more dears?” He asked a roguish grin on his face as Vittoria carefully turned her head to him. Oh how beautiful she looked, like sin itself the dark blue stars on her face thrown in stark relief against her reddened face, he wanted to go over and kiss her even more senseless than Nadia was making her. But he waited for the ok from both of them first.

  “What do you say Vi? Let him join us on the bed? Or let him watch? Hm? What do you think?” Nadia asked stilling her fingers inside Vittoria which caused her to stop as well and waited, but after a full minute she asked a different question of Vittoria. “Honey? Color?”

  Vittoria blinked slowly realizing she’d tuned everything out once Julian made himself known, “Sorry…um…eme…emerald and…Uh…I…sorry. He…he can join but…I don’t think I’ll last long enough for any kind of…” she trailed off blushing at her own stammering face even blotchier now.

  Julian walked over and sat on the edge of the bed looking at Vittoria with a mix of concern and sternness. Nadia raised an eyebrow at him when she saw his nails like Vittoria’s were more claw-like which also meant his fangs were out. And that meant? Oh they were going to wreck the smaller woman.

  “You don’t have to do anything for my Vita. Just let me hold you and…well,’ he smiled at her his teeth more akin to fangs, ‘Allow me to bite you as well moya lunnyy svet? I promise it won’t be too deep.”

  And Vittoria felt trapped. Not in a panic and run way but the kind of trapped she’s sure Julian feels when she and Nadia corner him or Asra and Nadia have him tied up and suspended from the ceiling while she would watch tied to the bed unable to touch any of them. Oh that had been a good night.

  “Ok. Ok…just…aaaahhh…Naadia….mm.” She moaned as the fingers in her started moving again and she tried to match Nadia’s pace, she felt Julian tuck himself behind her and play with her breasts while fangs grazed the place between her collarbone and throat. She wants to lay her head on his chest but can’t as between him and Nadia she’s held in place. And gods is it rare Julian is dominant in bed, as rare as a blood moon eclipse.

  Julian kept his promise to not bite her too deep as to warrant him healing her or stitches. However the bite from Nadia would definitely need a bandage, he moaned at the feeling of Vittoria’s free hand clawing at his scalp trying to find purchase in his hair, her claws sharp and deadly as the sheets and mattress bore witness.

  Nadia moaned as she came, once the initial tremors were over and she’d moved off Vittoria’s hand, she kissed Julian’s cheek softly then Vittoria’s forehead, “I’m going to bite you now Vitty. Ok?” She asked which made Julian’s own ministrations stop knowing there was a chance of them overwhelming Vittoria.

  “E..emr…ld…”

  Nadia lifted Vittoria’s chin gently, “Sweetheart? You ok? And be honest with us.” She could hear the pounding of Vittoria’s heart and the blood racing through her veins but she focused on her breathing and how ragged it was and how her eyes weren’t focusing on anything.

  Julian wrapped his arms around Vittoria’s middle re-positioning her so she was lying against his chest and as much as he wanted to nuzzle her cheek he refrained until they knew what was going on with her. His mind raced wondering if it’d been a sudden flashback to THAT night or sensory overload.

  “M’okay. Just getting overwhelmed cause…I was…thinking what if? If…if…I came as you bit me?”

  Julian shared a look with Nadia. One the one hand? It was a tempting thought. On the other? They both knew Vittoria may freak out once Nadia’s fangs pierced her throat or even Julian’s if he bit hard enough to draw blood.

  Nadia removed her fingers from Vittoria who moaned softly at the loss and kissed her cheek. “I know I said I would but I don’t think that’s a good idea right now with you so worked up. Are you ok with just coming a second time and then getting cleaned up? Or do you want to just go right to the cleaning and cuddling?”

  Vittoria took a couple deep breaths trying to calm herself down, her heart was beating hard against her ribs and a SMALL part of her wanted to fight and demand to not be treated like a china doll. But she knew Nadia was right. She was too worked up for her to safely bite her. “I think I’ll just…go to the cuddling.” She says softly.

  Julian kisses her cheek softly, the claws and fangs going back to normal for them both. “I’ll get the bath ready or do you want to shower instead?” he asked looking down at her.

  “Shower…that way we can all get in.”

  Nadia nodded and got up headed to the bathroom, “I’ll get the shower going then.” Once she’s out of the room she licks at her fingers tasting Vittoria on them. “Mmm…a shame we couldn’t finish but at the same time it’s best to not over do it. Though maybe…no. She said she wanted to just cuddle. That’s all that will happen and me being slightly hornier than normal will not defile that.”

  Vittoria sucked on her fingers her eyes shut as her head lay on Julian’s chest. She knew he was worrying about her, knew he was worried about Nadia as well and even Asra who as far as she knows hasn’t texted them he’s ok yet. Granted she’s been…busy. Now? Her body aches from lord knows what. Being half demon sucks when the trade for the power is her health is weaker.

  “Vita? Are you alright? Or did part of you actually want to keep going?” Julian asked arms still wrapped around her middle holding her to him. He winced as her head turned causing one of her horns to scrape against his chest through his shirt.

  With a blush Vittoria looked at him, “Yes…but I also know pushing Nadia too much after she’s just recently woken up could make her feel well faint again and I don’t want that. But I also…’ she breaks off sighing, ‘I also wanted you to join in also but it hurts…And I know it’s not your fault…it’s all mine.”

  Julian kissed her forehead softly. “It’s not your fault. Yes you’re tense but…that’s normal to be nervous and to be scared. None of us will force you before you’re ready. But if you mean your body hurting and making you tired? That’s also not your fault it happens. To all of us.”

  He placed another kiss to one of her horns noting how they seemed to have shifted positions from lower to her forehead to higher up and they also seemed looser and thinner than earlier. “Vita? Do your horns um…normally change?”

  Vittoria placed a hand on one of them, “Oh…huh they haven’t done that for about…8 years? Yeah they shift sometimes…ahhh….ow…still sensitive. Guess that accounts for some of the aches. Maturing as a demon sucks.” She says softly.

  Nadia got down plenty of towels from the linen closet as the shower heated up. She smiled when she saw Julian and Vitty from the side in the mirror, noting the change in her girlfriend’s horns, “ _That must have happened recently. Either while I was asleep after not eating or sometime last night. Though I thought half demon’s horns don’t change after their human side’s puberty is over? Guess I was wrong._ ” She thought to herself as Vittoria came over to the mirror over the sinks to get a better look at her new horns.

  “Still purple and sorta navy at least…stars might have change too. Odd really. But…explains why everything hurts.” Vittoria says absentmindedly as Julian undresses and Nadia comes over to look at the horns better. “And…no I didn’t hide it Nadi…I just…didn’t notice until now.”

  Wrapping her arms around Vittoria, Nadia kisses her cheek. “I understand sweetheart. Now…shall we get washed up?” She asks softly as Vittoria shuts her eyes briefly, opening them to reveal normal white sclera.

  “Yeah ok…just um…’ Vitty trailed off as she slipped from Nadia’s embrace to get in the shower, ‘I um…actually never mind. It’s stupid.” With that she shut the glass door which only stayed shut for a moment before Julian and Nadia joined her and both wrapped their arms around her as the hot water beat down on them.

  “Vitty? What is it?” Nadia asked her worry evident in her voice and on her face.

  The response that came was soft and quiet almost shy, “I still wanted to get off but my body’s killing me and I didn’t want to exhaust you…so I just…I’m sorry…” Vittoria kept her head down, powerful half demon or not she was still half human and that part of her felt so much shame.

  Julian kissed the top of her head as Nadia leans down to kiss her softly on the mouth. Vittoria melts in their embrace sighing at the kisses bestowed on her, oh how she becomes boneless for them.

  “Now you were saying my love?” Nadia asks softly brushing a wet strand of hair from Vittoria’s face. She smiles as Vittoria places her hand to her cheek. She can feel her face heating up as she says her next words.

  “I said…I still wanted to get off. I just…I don’t want to tire you out and…I was kinda looking forward to you both having your way with me.” Vittoria says blushing as she speaks.

  Julian looks at Nadia, “It’s up to you my dear, and I’m for it if you are. I mean there’s only so much we can do in the shower but it’s enough to leave our beloved demon speechless.”

  “Why didn’t you say so earlier when I asked then?”

  Vittoria blushes more, “I…I was embarrassed. And you shouldn’t stress you…nnng….Julian…put me down my legs…” Vittoria says and Julian helps settle her on the floor of the shower sitting down after grabbing the shampoo and just works it into her hair to at least get some semblance of washing done.

  Nadia sits with them and pulls Vittoria’s legs into her lap and rubs the muscles there, “A cruel trade off for your abilities, but as for “having our way with you”, Julian is right that there’s not much we can safely do in the shower…unless you’re ok with just being eaten out again.”

  Vittoria stays silent thinking about her options. On the one hand? It is true there’s not much they can do in the shower unless one of them grabs lube and a one of Nadia’s strap-ons. The other is…She’s still nervous about that idea. About ACTUAL sex beyond oral and being fingered.

  “I guess it can wait…or stop. I just…’ Vittoria sighs as Julian leans her back enough so he can rinse her hair, ‘Just…ok…I know I’m tense as fuck and a totally spacing out fool right now but…is it…wrong? That part of me right now just wants to be fucked? Like…actually fucked?” She says as the last of the shampoo is rinsed from her hair.

  Julian grabs the comb and her conditioner and starts working that in while he thinks. “ _That’s something I didn’t expect. I mean usually she just tenses up so much it hurts her…But if we can work on it…_ ” He saw Nadia washing her own hair a pensive look on her face before he tied back Vittoria’s hair and put it under a shower cap.

  “Do you want to try or is it something we can talk more about? Because Vita it’s ok if we don’t do anything. It really is you…you don’t have to push yourself because you feel like you have to. I’m ok with just cuddling with you.” He says holding her in his arms. “You don’t need to keep going. It’s ok to relax and take things slow. Isn’t that what you told me?”

  Nadia rinsed her hair and Julian spoke remembering the times before when they noticed Vittoria was in pain when she’d try to take either of their boyfriends or one of Nadia’s toys. She would tense up and want to stop, instead just taking them into her mouth or using her hands.

  “I remember but that was different. That was…me being…nervous and you being overly horny. It’s probably better to wait then I guess.”

  Nadia rinses her hair and pulls Vittoria into her arms, “You know we love you right? No matter what we love you. Even if one of us isn’t here we still love you my dear sweet girl.” She kisses Vittoria on the cheek making the smaller girl blush.

  Julian chuckles and stands up helping the other two up, “And that will always be the truth moya lunnyy svet. Even when it feels like the world’s crashing down.”

  “God you two are being so sappy.” Vittoria snarks, rolling her eyes but there’s no heat behind it. Just love. “So after this…mend the bedding and eat? Cause I’m starving.” She says grabbing the shampoo and pulling Julian gently to his knees so she can return the favor and wash his hair.

  “I’ll cook. Hmm….toast, eggs maybe bacon? Or are you just going to want cereal Vi?” Julian questions while Vitty washes his hair.

  “I’m ok with toast and bacon. I think there’s cinnamon rolls in the fridge? Throw those in the stove…what do you think Nadi?”

  “Add in the fruit salad you made yesterday to that sweetheart. And we have to remember to check in on Asra. Make sure he landed and got to his place safely. Also you lay down if you keep feeling pain.”

  “Yes yes I know. Tilt your head Julian…there we go…”

  Once they were all dry and dressed Vittoria got to work mending the bedding before tossing it in the wash. Nadia and Julian cooked breakfast working in tandem between Julian making latkes cause he was craving them and Nadia making coffee the way she would back in Prakra.

  Vittoria wandered into the kitchen her hair braided and wearing one of Julian’s shirts over a skirt that belonged to Nadia and had topped it off with one of Asra’s pastel floral kimonos. “So do we have any other plans for the day or no?” She asked grabbing plates, cutlery and glasses to set the table her cut from last night under a fresh bandage.

  “Other than contacting Asra? Not that I can think of. Unless you wish to do something?” Nadia said as she brought the pot of coffee over to the table as Vittoria grabbed the cream and sugar.

  Setting them down Vittoria tried to remember if there was something she wanted to do other than stay home. “I…I don’t remember. I guess it wasn’t important then…” She didn’t look up KNOWING the twin looks of “I want to maul EVERYONE who ever made you believe that” were plastered on the two of her deadlier lovers.

  Nadia hugged Vittoria and kissed her cheek, “How about this? We eat and then see if there’s something we all want to do? Is that alright sweetheart?” She asked as Julian set down a platter of scrambled eggs before going back to the stove.

  “Yeah that works. At the very least it gives us an idea or two.” Vittoria said slipping free of Nadia’s embrace to make sure Brundle’s water and food bowls were full even though she knew the old dog was asleep in her bed again.

  Julian got the latkes and a plate of bacon as well as the cinnamon rolls dripping in frosting on the table and grabbed the tablet on the kitchen counter and put it on the table so they could use it to call Asra. Once they were all seated and piled their plates with food, they called the last member of their relationship.

  Asra yawned rolling over in his bed to answer his phone seeing all three of his lovers smiling and with breakfast cause a stab of homesickness to hit him. He could practically smell the fluffy scrambled eggs and taste the sweetness of the cinnamon rolls.

  “Hey you didn’t call JUST to show off all the food right?” He asks smiling his hair mussed by sleep so it’s even curlier. Hearing Julian and Vitty laugh makes his smile wider…they both have such WEIRD laughs.

  “No fluffy we called to check on you. Also your laugh is weird too. And yes you said that out loud.” Vitty says poking a forkful of eggs at him making him blush. She smiles eating her eggs while Nadia and Julian talk with Asra about how his flight was and if any of his succulents have either died or stayed alive without him there for so long.

  It’s almost as if they’re all together at the table and not miles and miles apart. Conversation turns to other things like is Faust doing ok and how Vitty’s horns have changed and how they’re a bit more sensitive as she gets used to them. Julian looks at Asra who’s still half asleep even with all their talking.

  “We woke you up early didn’t we?” He asks as Asra yawns his head lying on his pillow again. Julian smiles softly as Asra mutters about how he’s not tired still.

  “Go back to sleep honey. We can talk again later when you’re more awake.”

  “But…wait…Vi? Does Ilya being a werewolf make me a furry or a monster fucker?” Asra asks eyes suddenly wide.

  Julian busts out laughing as Nadia stares a piece her cinnamon roll falling to the plate.

  Vittoria covers her mouth with her hands to try and hide her amusement but her eyes scrunching up betray her. “Probably both honey baby. I mean not only do you got a werewolf and **_ALL_ ** that entails? You got a vampire and a half demon. Face it Fluffy. You’re a monster fucker. With a dash of furry.” She said lowering her hands to reveal her smirk.

  Asra groans in defeat, “Dammit Vi. Why’d you gotta remind me about THAT?!” he asks looking at her, the two of them in their own little world while Nadia makes sure Julian doesn’t die from his blush as they discuss that part of having sex with him close to the full moon.

  “Cause you asked. Also cause the LOOK on your face when you take him fully? It’s beautiful. Swear I’m gonna get out my camera and take pictures. Frame’em and hang’em over something.”

  Nadia raised an eyebrow at that, “Oh? When was THIS a thing sweetheart? You wanting to capture either of them in the throes of passion?”

  Vittoria shrugged eating some of her bacon. “They’re both beautiful. Why not? Asra’s got this ethereal fae like quality to him and Julian’s all tall, dark and handsome. They’re great subjects to photograph. You too. Sleek, powerful, gorgeous. I’m just…well plain looking.”

  “You are ANYTHING but plain Vitty! How do bi-colored horns, stars on your skin, moons as well and red scleras make you plain?” Asra asks though all of them know how Vittoria sees herself at times.

  “Easy. I’m short, pudgy, have brown hair and eyes. Oh and I end up with a face full of zits on one half of my face more often than not. I have scars and stretch marks all over and…I’m just average.” She says before eating a piece of buttered toast.

  “Yes but you’re also gorgeous, brilliant, loyal to a fault, kind and simply put? Miraculous. If not for you I’d still be in that coma. You figured out it was a spell trapping me sweetheart.” Nadia remarks laying her hand over Vittoria’s.

  “You’re not plain Vita. Not to us. Never to us. And we’ll never let you forget it.” Julian says seriously remembering the times before they got together back when Asra and Vittoria were running their little shop when he came asking for help to solve the mystery of Nadia’s coma.

  Vittoria blushed the stars out in stark relief compared to her reddening face. Part of her knew they were speaking true but another? Another still believed it was all lies. How else was she supposed to think? Why would anyone in their right mind willingly love a half demon? Surely you had to be insane.

  “Vitty? I promise. We all love you. Even when you think it’s a lie? It’s not. We love you. And as for the um…photos…’ Asra trails off blushing bright red, ‘If Ilya doesn’t mind I…wouldn’t well…um…”

  “Soon as you come back we can work on some test shots…maybe of you and Nadia.” Vittoria says softly feeling Julian squeeze her thigh and Nadia run a hand in her hair. “We should let you go for now though. Get a little more sleep honey. And I’ll try to stop being such a downer.”

  Asra yawns, looking all sleepy and sexy, “Will do. Call you later loves.”

  With that the call ends and Vittoria finds herself in Julian’s lap his arms wrapped around her and him nibbling her neck again. Nadia rolls her eyes smiling as Vittoria sighs softly. “Now now let her finish breakfast first before we entertain the idea of playing again Julian.”

  “Just letting her know how much I love her.” Julian responds letting Vittoria rest her head on his chest. “Besides we could just take her camera and take pictures of her? Pretty sure you show up on the digital right Nadia? The two of you together in bed? Not even doing anything sexual just wrapped in one another’s arms? Prettiest thing I can think of right now.”

  Nadia laughed and it was music to Vittoria and Julian’s ears. “Sounds like an idea. Maybe it can happen after mine if possible? I was thinking if I could get the appointment…Spa day Vitty?”

  “I’d love nothing more.” Vittoria replies moving her plate closer so she can finish eating. “I know I want to at least get a back massage. Maybe a facial? I don’t feel like spending too much time outside. Especially having to hold a glamour spell for so long.”

  Julian nodded knowing that it was a huge toll on Vittoria to hold her glamour that hid her demonic features for extended periods of time. On one of their earliest dates before he’d revealed he was a werewolf and she a half demon she’d fainted falling into the aqueduct and was bitten by a vampire eel.

  If he hadn’t pulled her free of the eel and healed her she would have died…Now? Now she sits in his lap with her head lying on his chest just sitting and being herself. The soft and shy girl inside the powerful storm of her magic.

  Vittoria looked up at Julian and kissed him softly. “Hey IF Nadia somehow finds a spa that caters to supernatural creatures…you wanna come too? I mean think about it? Nice relaxing back massage? Getting to just zone out for an hour with nothing to think of except how nice it is?”

  He smiled and kissed her back. “Good point. Wait…Nadia is there a place like that and you’ve been holding out on us?” He asks looking at her with a bit of shock.

  Nadia smiles and drinks some more coffee. “We’ll see. For now let me make a couple calls while you two clean up.” She kisses them both before leaving the table putting her plates in the kitchen sink.

  Vittoria blushes as Julian kisses her cheek. “C’mon moya lunnyy svet. We clean and then see about heading out for the day. And then?’ He smirks his fangs showing before nipping at the shell of her ear, ‘You get your photos and I get to have my own fun if you’re up for it.”

  “Oh? W…well then shall we get to work?”


End file.
